


Sans stumbled upon the internet

by HikariSenpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fun, Internet, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Sans finds all the 'wonderful' things created by the fans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans stumbled upon the internet

**Author's Note:**

> ok, after watching a ton of Undertale cringe comps, I actually wondered what Sans would do if he saw any of that!
> 
> This will be reader insert as well just to make fun of Sans

You yawned clicking around at the different things on the internet. You were bored. Maybe start a show. But which one? Browsing through the different contents, nothing seemed appealing. You groaned annoyed.

"what's up kid? why so down?" Sans asked flipping the channels on the TV, apparently looking as bored as you were. Not that you were able to tell because most of the time he had the same old grin. His sockets were the only ones that actually gave any sort of information on how he was feeling, and right now they were so close to shutting that you thought for a second he was talking in his sleep.

"I'm bored..." You admitted and sighed deeply trying to see if there was anything interesting on the TV, but alas, the same boredom struck you from there as well. Sans grabbed your laptop and placed it on his knees. 

"c'mon, lesse if we can find anything to watch" He said using the attached mouse to browse through the web, seing as the touchpad did not work with his bony fingers. 

"Uh... Sans, let me search..." You said and tried reaching back for the device, but Sans just raised his elbow, trying to stop you from obtaining it. 

"c'mon kid, i won't break it" He argued a little disappointed that you had so little faith in him.

"No, no, it's not that... it's just..." You began but shut up. Thinking of how Sans would react if he stumbled upon anything stupid made you want to snatch the laptop.

"just what?" He asked and looked at you with a cocked eyebrow. You just shrugged defeated and leaned back on the couch.

"Nevermind, knock yourself out pal" You said with a smirk. You know what, it was best to find out sooner or later.Sooner sounded better.

"i know alphys told me about one website with some funny videos. what was it called again? ah, youtube!" Sans typed the words in the search box and hit enter. Seeing as how it was your laptop, you were logged into your account. And last time you were on there, you had watched a shit-ton of cringe compilations, so of course, your reccomendation box was filled with similar videos. Sans read through some of the titles and looked back at you.

"what's this?" You raised your shoulders and said smugly.

"Dunno. Why don't you click and see for yourself?" Sans narrowed his eyes suspiciously at you, but returned his attention back at the screen and hit one video. Looking over his shoulder you saw that he started a video called "Undertale cringe comp #4" You might have seen that. 

The video started with a cute little intro, a chibi sans at the beginning. Sans quickly paused and looked at the pic for a bit before turning back at you, who quickly diverted your look at the TV, pretending not to watch what he was seeing.

"is that me?" He asked pointing at the screen and you looked at the pic as well, pretenting to be seeing it for the first time.

"Seems so" Sans just awaited an explination. "Uhm, you seem to be getting a lot of fans. You, your brother, your friends. You're pretty well known, so people draw you or write fics and stuff..." You tried your best to explain but he just seemed to take a long time to process that. "Just watch the video Sans" You finally said and pulled closer to watch as well, but mostly to see his reaction. Without questioning anymore Sans pressed the play button again. The video began, so did the cringe. First pics were about several characters in the game drawn in vore. Damn, he got one of the worst at the very start. Bloated versions of him, Papyrus, Toriel, even Flowey played one after the other. 

"what the..." He stated shocked and you just snorted amused next to him, trying to keep your laughter in.

"what the hell is this???" He asked as the video went on. Next on the cringe list was about him and Frisk. Some in very... obscene positions. Sans slammed the space bar to pause, but missed and pressed several buttons, the video kept on going. He did it again, this time managing to pause the video.

"Hey, watch it, that's mine, remember!" You yelled at his unconsideration of your property.

"what... is ... they think i have a thing for the kid?" He asked the two while lights in his eye sockets glowing slowly.

"Uhh... yeah I guess." You just replied and he gasped like a girl. 

"but the kid's... well a KID!" He replied throwing his arms around making you snort again.

"Don't ask me!" You said raising your hands defensively. Sans turned back around, this time more determined to see what was next. Play. More pics pairing Sans with almost every character in the game. Frisk, Toriel, Grillby, FLOWEY! With each pic, Sans just sank in the couch a little, like trying to erase himself from existance. You tried keeping your laughter in with your whole being. Laughing wouldn't be a good idea. 

Of course, any self constraint you had in you broke when you saw the words on the screen "Fontshipping" A deafening laugh echoed in the room when soon after pics with Sans and his brother getting a little too comfortable with each other popped on the screen. The next second, Sans just slammed the lid of the laptop, refusing to watch any of that. You didn't even care about it anymore as you kept laughing, holding onto your aching stomach.

"this... isn't funny kid..." He whispered lifelessly, and that tone just made you laugh harder.

"I-I know!! B-But!" You tried between your laughs. Sans waited for you to calm down, sitting in the exact same position. Once you managed to show a little restraint you wiped the tears on your face and looked at the now dead inside skeleton.

"how much more of this is there?" He just asked without looking at you. You cleared your throat and found a more comfortable position.

"A shitload of it. Pics, fics, anything you can think of. They've done it" Sans shook a little

"There are even different versions of yourself, and they pair them together... like a selfcest!" You explained with a wide smile. Watching Sans squirm made you so happy. You shouldn't be, but come on, this was too hilarious.

"They make you either a little lamb, or a rapist!" You said and he quickly snapped his head to look at you like he didn't believe it. To show him, you took the laptop back, this time without him resisting, and opened the lid, opening a new tab and searching for the first fanfiction site, and browsed through the multitude of fics until you found a relatively short, but very explicit one. You gave the device back to him

"See for yourself" You said and with shaky hands he took the laptop and started reading. The changes his face went through were too much. By the end of it he seemed to be devoided of any sort of life.

"they actually think i'm able to rape... and get in heat..." He whispered and you grabbed the pillow on the couch and tried muffling your laughter and just nodded. Sans neatly placed the laptop on the table and pondered about this.

"and that i have a..." He just cleared his throat, not wanting to go any further. You burst out laughing again, slapping your knee and trying to pat Sans, but you just were slapping his back as well.

"S-Sans... it's just their imagination!" You said laughing.

"they know my secret..." He said and you laughed a little while more before processing his words and stopping abruptly.

"Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... I don't know what came over me to write something like this, but it was purely made for fun! No seriousness in this crap!


End file.
